The Gathering
by WanderingSamurai213
Summary: When the world is left to ruin to an impwnding danger, and there is no one to save it, the world relies on two CIA agents to build an army from different dimmensions to save life as they know it.
1. Prologue: Distant Memories

**Hello again, and welcome to my first long-running story. This story was inspired by my close friend, Sarah. I have decided to write it, and she and I will be writing the remainder of the story (well, if she actually does it).**

**No taken characters are out now--only my original characters! Ha! But, regrettably, I do have to say the CIA is not mine, and never will be. **

**Now, on with the show!!!**

Prologue: Distant Memories

"Alright, come on now. If you want to see all of the building, you need to hurry up!" said a woman, perhaps in her fifties, called to a group of young children. She was right to say so, for she was guiding the sixth-grade class of the middle school down the road around the colossal CIA business structure—the center of New York.

An odd field trip for children, so young and innocent in their years, she thought. Twenty years ago, this building was the last stronghold, for what was supposedly the end of the world. Those were dark, dark days…

She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of the past, when she should be working towards the future ahead of them—starting with the children.

She turned to go with the children down the hallway, but a small voice stopped her.

"Mrs. Andrea? Who are these two people?" This question came, to Andrea's surprise, from the quiet boy in the back who hadn't said a word the whole day. The child was looking at the Wall of Honors, at the two plaques in the center, with the pictures of two women shown.

Andrea started in surprise. These were the very saviors of the world twenty years ago! Sometimes, she thought, the past must catch up with her, whether she liked it or not. Sighing, heavily, she beckoned the child back into the group, and led them down a different corridor, ending in what seemed a living room. She bade them all to take a seat.

"Those two women," she said, "were the CIA's greatest agents. Their names were Christina Loken, known as Agent L, and Sarah Graf, known as Agent S. They were, dare I say it, strange, but they were the youngest in the force and the most talented in their field."

"Well, yeah," said a girl lightly, chucking as she did so. "The woman's hair is blue!" The whole room echoed with the small laughs coming from the children.

Andrea smiled at the rather cheeky young lady, and answered, "Yes, Agent L's hair was blue, but the strange thing is—it was her natural hair color."

"That's impossible!" exclaimed a boy in the back.

Andrea laughed. "Oh, but it isn't. Sometimes, what seems impossible is really quite possible. You should have met Agent S. She had unnatural colored streaks in her hair, and regularly got in trouble with me for it, but strangely she always got out of trouble. Now that, I thought, always seemed impossible, how she could always keep her job, with her overall strangeness!"

There was a chorus of laughter throughout the room. When they had quieted down sufficiently enough, Andrea spoke again. "But what seemed most impossible," she said, "is their incredible adventure—when they saved the world twenty years ago."

What happened?" cried the quiet boy, who had earlier posed the question. "Will you please tell us?"

"It is a long story, "said Andrea, smiling slightly. Loud choruses of pleas and protests reverberated throughout the room, until she said, "Alright, I will tell you the story, but only if you will be quiet. Can you promise me that?" The class all nodded silently. Andrea smiled. "Good." She settled herself more comfortably on her chair, and began. "Twenty years ago, there was a message from another life form outside our galaxy, but very cunning and sinister that threatened to destroy the world…"

**Yay, a cliffhanger! Yes, I know it sounds like a weird sci-fi book, but I promise it will have Kenshin in it, and many more anime characters. Please review, and I will come out with an addition as soon as I can! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**


	2. Happy St Patrick's Day!

Hello, all!! WanderingSamurai213 here! Welcome to the first chapter of THE GATHERING!

**Kenshin: **This one thought that your other entry was the first chapter

**WS: **Well, that was only my prologue, my friend.

**Kenshin**: Oh…right.

**WS: **And that reminds me—this is my special guest from Rurouni Kenshin, Himura Kenshin!

**Kenshin**: Kon'nichiwa!

**WS**: Kenshin-san, as well as other characters in the story will make random appearances throughout the story, because…well…I feel like it!

**Kenshin**: OO But this one isn't in—

**WS: **Yes, I know that! You will be in the story later on! But now, it is just introducing the plot. But don't worry—you have a huge part!

**Kenshin: **Oo Oro? Is that a good thing?

**WS: **YES, IT IS! smiles sweetly now, will you do the disclaimer, please?

**Kenshin: **¬¬ …If you insist… continues in a monotone WanderingSamurai213 does not own any of the anime mentioned in this fic—she only owns her original characters. mutters thankfully…

**WS: **What was that!?! advances menacingly with a katana

**Kenshin: **OO Nothing!!

**WS: **I thought so.

Well, now on to chapter UNO!

* * *

**Happy St. Patrick's Day!**

In the halls of the CIA building in Brooklyn, there seemed to be no life, for everybody was out for their lunch break (it was just about that time, anyway). All was quiet—except for the third floor of the colossal building, where those working in the secrecy and spying network reside…

A young woman, of about twenty-two, was walking down the hall, seemingly looking for something. Sarah Graf was her name, or Agent S, as she was known at headquarters. Though she could have been enjoying her lunch right then, she decided to walk that corridor, humming quietly to herself, her long black trench coat swishing about her calves.

So busy was she in humming her song, she did not notice there was another person on this floor, who happened to choose that moment to walk out of her office.

"Agent S, what are you doing?"

Startled, the brunette turned around to find none other than her boss, Head A. Regaining her composure, Sarah replied, "Hey, Andrea! I was just looking for Chris…what office is hers, again?"

Head A scowled. "_Agent L_ is up the hall, three doors to the left," she answered, then paused, looking at her employee rather suspiciously. "Why?"

Unfazed by her boss' 'death glare', Sarah simply shrugged. "I just wanted to say 'hi' to my best buddy!" She winked. "Thanks, Andrea!"

"That's Boss, to you!" Head A said to Sarah's retreating back. "Hey, you aren't wearing that miniskirt again, are you?"

Sarah froze, and turned to her supervisor with a rather sheepish expression. "Nooooo…."

Head A rolled her eyes. "Alright…go ahead. But Agent L is very busy, so I want to see you out of there in five minutes. Capiché?"

"Righto, Andrea!!"

"That's BOSS!"

Meanwhile, Agent L was sitting at her cluttered desk, studying some very important sheafs of paper.

"So that man believes he is being followed," the indigo-haired woman muttered. "I need to strengthen the numbers of the protection unit, then…" She turned over the paper, hoping to see more information regarding what the cause of a supposed stalking, only to find, "Hang on—this is obsolete—he's dead!" She stood up, and stomped to the trash can, flinging in the now useless paper in its bowels. "Who keeps giving me—"

The door flew open, at that moment, revealing an indiscernible figure, who screamed_, "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!"_

"Holy---" Agent L exclaimed, and jumped behind her desk, brandishing a handgun at her oppressor, breathing heavily.

"What, no 'Happy Valentine's Day' for me?" Agent L now saw who it was—it was none other than Sarah (who looked completely unperturbed, though she was currently at gunpoint).

Still panting, the blue-haired individual lowered her weapon. "Don't _ever_ do that again, Sarah. You know how jumpy I am in the mornings…" leaning on her desk, Agent L cast a confused eye over her friend. "Why are you here, again?"

In answering her question, Sarah struck a pose, and said, "To wish you 'Happy Valentine's Day', Christina!"

Agent L, now dubbed Christina, looked at the brunette. "Sarah, it's not Valentine's Day. It's March."

Unfazed, Sarah posed anew. "Well, then, Happy St. Patrick's Day!"

"That was _last_ week, Sarah." Christina walked around her desk, and sat on the head wearily. "You know I was busy, right?"

Sarah grinned. "I take it upon myself to relieve you of your stressful job, Chris!"

"No, you're just putting _more_ stress on my shoulders." Christina sighed. "Why I let you join the force with me…"

"Oh, stop being 'emo. You're just like Kenshin."

Christina bristled. "I am _not_ 'emo! And neither is Kenshin!"

The brunette grinned. Her friend was, once again, in her trap. "Oh, you're right, he's not 'emo—he's a _girly man!!_"

Blushing, Christina spluttered, "He is NOT girly! I—"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Startled, Sarah looked around. "What is that?" She heard Christina breathe a sigh of relief behind her. "What?"

"It's just the phone, idiot," Christina said, albeit fondly, to her comrade. "Be quiet a minute." With that, the azure-maned Agent picked up the phone. "Hello?"

It was the Boss' secretary. Christina's facial expression changed from amusement to confusion as she listened to the information. With a final "Alright, we'll be right up," She hung up the phone, and turned to look at her companion. Answering the brunette's unspoken question, she said, "The Boss wants us at her office."

Relaxing, Sarah sat down on one of the chairs, covered her legs with her trench coat, and watched her buddy straighten her tie and fix her long, unruly hair. "Cool."

Christina grimaced as she looked in her mirror as she tried to flatten her hair. "No, it's not cool. The secretary sounded nervous. When the secretary is nervous, then Head A must be _really_ panicky."

"But Andrea is always calm, Chris. I mean, come on, the only thing she would be worried about would be Armageddon itself." Sarah fell silent at her friend's facial expression, an expression that she rarely saw—worry.

"Come on," said Christina, and pulled Sarah to her feet. "We all know what it's like when we keep Head A waiting." That said, Sarah fell into step beside her friend, and they walked together towards their employer's office…

* * *

**WanderingSamurai: **So, here is my first chapter…Sorry for it being so late. I was just being lazy this month. Please review, and do all things you do when you read! I will be back with the next chapter as soon as I can, so please don't kill me... OO 


End file.
